2010-08-26: A Different Facet
Summary: Catwoman goes to visit a recovered Melody who is still at the hospital. Both women wind up surprised. A follow up to An Unfortunate Series of Events. Location: Gotham General Hospital - Gotham Participants: Catwoman and Melody Rating: PG Gotham Hospital is filled with the noises of any other hospital. There are doctors and nurses running around doing their various duties as the intercom wails from time to time as nurses page doctors. This is where, previously, a certain woman was involved in a major accident. Even saying major could be an understatement. Not only was she doused in radioactive materials, but she also was assaulted with rather hard gems at high speed. Somehow though she did survive and is currently somewhere in this place. It isn't exactly easy for someone who isn't a friend of family of a patient to visit which is a fact Catwoman knows, it complicated by the fact that it was in her feline-like alter ego that she witnessed Melody's unfortunate accident and not as her more public identity. So it necessitated a bit of creative problem solving on her part, something she's gotten good at over the years. It took a bit of research to discover just who Melody was and then a few phone calls as Selina to get the number of the room the injured woman's in but soon she knew what she needed to know and went on the move. Scaling the wall and popping open the latch to the window she slips in quietly, pausing just within the room proper to make sure there are no nurses or doctors to interrupt. Melody rests quietly. The young woman looks amazing given the nightmare she was through the day before. There is not a scratch on her. Not a mark to show for it in point of fact. She has an IV running into her wrist as well as a few monitors showing that she is definitely alive and breathing. There is a sound at the door and in walks her doctor. The doctor gives a look to the woman and speaks up. "Strange, I wasnt informed of any visitors. Still I guess since you ARE a Friend, I can talk with you about whats going on, Correct?" Catwoman is caught in a rather compromising position as she's not only in her Catwoman costume but has very obviously entered Melody's room via an 'alternative fashion', the window behind her still opened. It takes a second for her to recover and be able to speak, her explanation given as she closes the large pane of glass behind her. "I am just a concerned citizen," she says but swiftly follows that up with a hastily added, "I witnessed her accident and wanted to be sure she was alright." Having admitted to the fact that she doesn't know Melody might prompt the doctor into not telling her the details but she's not going to lie. The Doctor looks the woman and nods. "I understand. Well since you are here I will speak with you. In case you havent noticed, there are no flowers or anything in this room. Her closest family is a few days away. She doesn't have any means to contact any friends on her person. As you witnessed the accident, you know full well the extent of the damage done. The strange thing is, when she arrived here, we tested her for radiation poisoning and it came back clear, there wasn't a single abrasion on her body, and she was coming to her senses. We did an x-ray last night to check for broken bones and this is what we found." He shows her the X-ray and Amidst her skeletal structure, there is a rather large diamond lodged into her chest. It doesn't take a medical degree to know -that- isn't right, the abnormality a glaring neon sign pointing to the fact that something's very wrong with the patient. Frowning, Catwoman tries to replay the incident in her head, the mental recalling paused when she remembers..."The gems." Looking at Melody herself, now, Catwoman watches her as she slips, her voice dropping to a whisper now. "There were diamonds on the road. I don't know what part they have in this, if anything..." The doctor nods, "That is what we figured as well. Last night she was quite restless. She was practically screaming in her sleep. Her heartrate spiked and stopped a few moments which is why the morphine drip. This morning, we needed to varify that the diamond had not moved while she was thrashing about so we did another x-ray and this is what we found." The man shows another X-ray, in this one there is no sign of the Diamond now. Just the her skeletal structure at least at first glance. Upon a second glance it becomes obvious that the skeletal structure looks exactly like the diamond. Catwoman's eyes widen. "She's become it." Not exactly an educated statement but she's too shocked to really be able to say more than that. It takes a while for her to be able to formulate anything more coherant. "Did the radiation have anything to do with this?" Looking back to the physician, she turns her back towards the bed, unable to look at the patient right now. The Doctor Nods, "From what we have observed, well, you have heard of the X gene that the mutants are said to possess? Well the radiation triggered mutation with in her system, essentially giving her that specific gene. Her body maintains it normal appearance and functions but there is some crazy things going on inside her that I have never seen before. It seems that her body is reproducing that diamond. All this together, she is a real curiosity. I am sure she would like to speak with you. We have kept her sedated for a while so she doesn't hurt herself or anyone while we study her." The doctor moves over to the young girl and cuts one of the iv's while. Within moments, the young lady stirs and slowly begins to awaken. "I see." Stepping closer to the bed when told Melody wants to talk with her, Catwoman finds herself unable to keep the deep frown from her face, the desire to try to put on a sunny dispotition for her sake over-ridden by the nagging concern that eats at her gut. "You gave everyone quite a scare," she says once Melody seems conscious enough to hear her. "How are you feeling?" Small talk being what it is, awkward, she winces. Melody smiles, not really expecting to see Catwoman in front of her. She can scarcely remember all of what happened the day before but still smiles politely. She stretches as if she was just waking up from a deep slumber. She does so a second time. Then a Third... "Strange, It feels like my arms are still asleep. You know like really heavy? Hiya by the way. My name is Melody. Its a pleasure to meet you. I feel wonderful, or I would if I could just wake up." Catwoman's not about to break bad news to Melody, that being part of the doctor's responsibility, her own 'task' simply being to make sure she's alright and gather as much information as she possible can so it can, in turn, be given to Batman. "I'm sure it's just the medication they're giving you," she says while shrugging, managing a quick smile. ""I'm Catwoman but I get the feeling you probably know that." Melody nods, "I also heard that you were trying to turn over a new leaf. Good for you!" She sits up and whimpers as she falls back to her bed. Within moments, her body seems to adjust and change. She sits up and this time she succeeds. "Strange, I don't feel like my body is as sleepy now." "Something like that, yes," Catwoman responds quickly, not really here to discuss herself. When Melody sits up and proclaims that she feels better she nods. "I...guess your body's getting used to the morphine the doctors have been giving you. Sometimes happens." Reaching up, Catwoman scratches at the back of her head, clearly puzzled now. "What have they told you," she asks, her voice and body suddenly tense. The young woman shakes her head, "Not a whole lot. I woke up earlier and they said I was in a car accident. They knocked me out and I haven't woke up since. At least until now. I wish I could remember what happened. I suppose it would take me actually being awake to remember huh?" She swings her legs over the edge of the bed and stands up. The Doctor interjects ordering her to stay in bed. He then goes to turn on the IV again that kept her asleep. "You better stay in bed," Melody's 'guest' says but the doctor bears her to it and then, when the IV iis restarted, Catwoman sighs. "I'll look for you once you are out of here. Rest well, Melody." Looking over to the physician himself, she intones darkly, "Please email me when she is released." She gives him an anonymous email address then, one that has no chance of being traced back to her real name. Melody protests almost whining, "I don't want to go back to sleep! Why do I have to? I feel great!" The doctor just looks at her and says sharply. "Its for your own good." The deception in his voice is so thick that it could be cut with a knife. She returns to him, "What could possibly happen to me by being awake that won't happen in my sleep!" Catwoman looks at Melody, trying to impersonate the glare Batman has given her numerous times over the years. "Melody, you need to rest. You were in an accident and while you might feel fine now you might do yourself more harm if you don't rest. Now, -rest-." Turning away, she pushes the window open, looking for the life of her like she's about to leave but she pauses to add, "I'm sorry, Melody." The doctor moves in again to start the drip. Melody's voice goes from the whining to an overbearing dominant tone. "I said NO!" She puts her hand out as if to say stop. From out of the palm of her hand a blue substance grows. Stretching and fanning out until it takes the shape of a rudimentary shield. The Doctor backs off rather quickly, quite freaked out. What the doctor is feeling is nothing compared to the shock going through the poor girl. "You need to tell me what the hell is going on here!" That gets her attention but Catwoman really doesn't have answers, much like any of the medical staff here she imagines, so she simply stands there. There is a bit of staring from her but from across the room it shouldn't be too noticeable, the coloration of her goggles' lenses masking that, but with how she is frozen in place and silent it's probably safe to assume she's gawking. The doctor rattles off the explanation of why she is standing there with a shield over her hand made entirely of diamond. The man does it in record time too. Melody looks herself over and then the shield. She shakes it loose and rather then falling to the floor, it liquefies again and retracts into her body. The girl goes pale but Somehow she keeps from passing out. She looks at the Doctor and shoots from the hip. "Why are you keeping me here. If you can find nothing really wrong with me and I am stable, why are you trying to keep me here?" The Doctor retorts, "I um... well... while you were sleeping..." He reaches into his coat and holds out several long shards of that same blue diamond that her shield was made of. "Doctor, if you release her I can get her in touch with someone who might know a person who can help research her new...powers." Catwoman steps back towards the bed and takes the doctor's pen out of his pocket and finds a piece of paper which she tears a corner off of. The same email address she gave the doctor is scribbled upon it and held out to Melody. "Use this addy to get in touch with me." Melody gives the man a glance of disappointment. "You were going to keep me unconscious to steal from me? You are no better then the people who caused this mess! Discharge me this instant or I will just walk out. Either way, you will be hearing from my lawyer. I hear Matt Murdock is pretty good." The doctor quickly fills out the release papers as she takes the addy from Catwoman. She gathers her things and makes her way to the door. "Thank you Catwoman, again." Catwoman frowns. "Don't be so quick to assume you were being stolen from, Melody. I'm sure they were just wanting to research what that substance is." A glare is darted to the doctor, making it obvious that he better not have done more than try to study the gem-like stone. He won't like it if he tries to sell it. When thanked she nods once to Melody. "No need to thank me. Now, you better hurry. If they decide to keep you against your will they'll send security up." Melody nods, "I agree. I will email you a bit later, when I get home." She quickly makes her exit from the room and the room and then the building leaving Catwoman alone with the doctor. The doctor speaks almost under his breath and curses as if he has lost his prize winning race horse. "Oh give me a break lady, you can't tell me you wouldn't want these if you had the chance to get them." He holds up a shard and lets the light hit it. Reaching out, Catwoman goes to snatch that shard, hissing ferally when she does. "No. I wouldn't. Not even at my worst." It's exploitation in her opinion but that's left unsaid. Making her exit, with or without the shard, Catwoman begins to scale the wall, taking her time in her descent, and then she runs into the shadows, disappearing with only the open window being evidence of her having been in the room at all. Category:Logs